


Truth or Date

by wlwedi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwedi/pseuds/wlwedi
Summary: After this, Kasumi was going to write Cerberus a thank you letter for their shitty elevator.





	Truth or Date

Tali had been describing her new shotgun mods to Kasumi in what might have been a little too much enthusiastic detail when they heard a clunk and the elevator slowed to stop.

 

“Well. That’s no good.” Kasumi said, pulling up her omni-tool. Tali followed suit, if only to confirm what she already knew.

 

“Maybe if Cerberus put as much effort into what they deem ‘less important’ than their fancy AI and leather seats, this piece of junk would still be working.” Tali fumed. “No offense to you EDI.”

 

“Of course, Tali. I will alert the appropriate parties to begin repairs. I estimate two hours at least.” EDI chimed in. After a couple of beats of silence, she added “I suggest you get comfortable,” with humor apparent in her voice.

 

“Thanks EDI.” Tali sighed and sat down, then turned towards Kasumi, who followed suit. “Two hours, huh? Do you have any games on there?” She said, gesturing to her omni-tool. Kasumi rolled her eyes at that, and Tali would have stuck her tongue out if Kasumi would have been able to see it.

 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Tali chuckled, and Kasumi grinned.

 

“You’re right about that, but lucky for you, I know exactly what we can do to pass the time.” Kasumi said with a devious glint in her eyes. “Let’s play truth or dare. I’ll go first. Truth or dare, Tali?”

 

“Truth?” Tali said nervously, having only heard embarrassing stories about the game from Shepard and Jacob. Kasumi only grinned wider, which made Tali even more nervous.

 

“Okay, I’ll go easy on you this first round. Hmmm.” Kasumi said, drumming her fingers on the ground next to her. “How about, if you had to go on a date with someone on the ship, who would it be and why?” Tali sat and thought for a second before answering.

 

“Mordin, because I know he wouldn’t be interested in me, and he knows I’m not interested in him, so it would be safe.” Kasumi groaned in response.

 

“That’s no fun! This is supposed to be juicy and scandalous!” She whined, and Tali shrugged.

 

“My turn, truth or dare, Kasumi?”

 

“Dare, it’s go hard or go home in this elevator from now on.” She said, giving Tali and pointed look. Again, Tali cursed her helmet for depriving her of the childish privilege of sticking her tongue out.

 

“Okay, first, think of someone on the ship, whoever pops into your head first. Got it?” Kasumi nodded, and Tali continued, “Now call them and ask them on a date, and you can’t tell them it’s a dare.” She shrugged at her counterpart when she finished, not really confident that she came up with anything good, but oh well. Kasumi giggled at her and punched something into her omni-tool… and then Tali’s omni-tool lit up in response.

 

“That’s cheating!” She exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger towards a grinning Kasumi.

 

“You definitely didn’t give me any limitations, so I don’t believe it is. So answer.” Kasumi’s grin only got wider. Tali sighed and accepted the call.

 

“What, Kasumi.” She said flatly.

 

“Why, hello, Tali. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night to join me in an excursion to the Citadel. As a date.” She said, batting her eyelashes at Tali from across the elevator. Tali hung up and closed her omni-tool.

 

“You are ridiculous. Your turn.” Tali said, for once thankful that her helmet was hiding her budding smile. She didn’t want to give Kasumi the satisfaction quite yet.

 

“Fine, spoil sport! Truth or dare?”

 

“I guess dare this time? Is that adventurous enough for you?” Tali asked, sticking her leg out and knocking Kasumi’s foot with her own.

 

“It’s perfect, thank you. Now, here’s my dare: Go on a date with me.” Kasumi said, knocking their feet together again. Tali sat there, spluttering, and then Kasumi was right in front of her, straddling her lap. Tali’s spluttering just got worse as Kasumi’s hands slammed against the wall behind her and caged Tali’s head in so that she had to look at her.

 

“I thought maybe asking you this way would make you more comfortable but you seem to be just as stubborn as I had feared.” She said, shaking her head. She pushed her hood back from her face so that Tali could see the determined look in her eyes, and the way little wisps of her hair had escaped from her bun and were framing her face.

 

“I’m being serious Tali. Go on a date with me. I’ll treat you right,” she winked. “The thief gig does wonders for my bank account.” Then her face got serious and she pulled back a little so they could see each other better. “Plus, I think you’re incredible and I love the idea of spending time with you, no matter what we would be doing. So what do you say?” She scooted off of Tali’s lap and stood up, then extended a hand down to Tali.

 

Tali grabbed Kasumi’s hand in hers and hoisted herself back off the floor. Suddenly nervous she looked around the elevator for something to focus on, but there was only Kasumi. _Now or never,_ she thought, and began to nod.

 

“Yes, I would like that. Let’s do it.” Tali said, feeling a little shaky from both her nerves and the extreme giddiness that started when Kasumi had launched herself into Tali’s lap.

 

“Perfect!” Kasumi grinned. “Who knew you would be so skittish though?”

 

“Ask Shepard, she’s seen me clam up every time someone flirts with me. This was less skittish than usual, because I wanted it to work out too.” Tali shrugged, cheeks heating up in a blush. She made a note on her omni-tool to have a little talk with Mordin about certain interspecies compatibilities.

 

“Well, I’m glad it worked out.” Kasumi said, grabbing Tali’s hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. Just then, the elevator jerked to life and deposited them on deck three.

 

“Well that was quick…” Tali said.

 

“You know,” Kasumi started, tugging Tali’s hand towards the port observation deck, “We don’t have to wait to get to the Citadel to get this party started.” Kasumi winked at her and Tali giggled and followed readily. She was glad that at least one of them was forward enough to make this work.

 

Neither of them noticed Thane transferring credits to a smug Commander Shepard as the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I threw this together because I wanted more Tali/Kasumi content, I'm not like Super Satisfied with this but I'm gay so I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
